In the presence of another hero
by go-stevie-go
Summary: Bruce wayne decides on adopting the child of an old friend. How does dick and tim like her and her secretive personality? And is she a hero, a villain, or does she really just like to party? READ NOW! PLZ?
1. She's already here

I know that I am in the middle of other stories but I had to go with the idea before I lost it. I hope it's good, if you don't like it then why did you even click the little blue title? Exactly where is the logic in that?

If something seems out of place or doesn't quite add up to the show or comic then just go with the flow and pretend it makes sense.

Disclaimer: My heart breaks as I admit, I own nothing. There you go, making a small girl cry.

The point of view is from like a general stand, it might get a tad bit confusing at some times but just figure it out.

Watch now as we embark on an adventure beyond any other, more magical than magic itself. (or you know, some obsessed teenage girl who really has nothing to do with her time so she writes a story. My friends and family have no idea I write this stuff so…shhhhh….)

XooX

"Stop fidgeting" Millionaire Bruce Wayne huffed as he made an attempt to tie Tim's bow tie. The poor boy who never had an actual father had never been taught things a father was suppose to teach a son.

Tim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when Bruce was done . He hated going to parties and charities, especially the Christmas ones that were completely over done in greens, reds, and gold's. The oversized Christmas trees and too cheery people made the room unbearable to stand in.

"Why do we even have to go to this thing? You never want to go to other people's parties." He rolled his eyes again. Bruce picked up his jacket and handed Tim his.

"Actually an old friend of mine is back in Gotham, this is her Families Christmas party. She has a daughter, I'm sure you could talk with her." Bruce walked over to the door and headed out toward the car. "Come on"

Tim followed him out and waved to Alfred and got into the small black car.

"Oh joy, so how old is she? Seven or twenty-eight?" Tim grumbled, he was tired of never meeting kids his own age. A twelve year old hanging out with a twenty something year old was pathetic, and makes him look like a tag along.

"Actually she is a little older than you I think. I haven't talked to her mother in a while though, she spent quite a few years in Japan but she moved back to Gotham about two weeks ago." He smirked a little, and gave a stern look to Tim "Try not to be wild, I promise we won't be there too long. Just try to stay out of trouble."

Tim pulled out his small hand held game and fought the little virtual enemies that came out of the cave of doom and were being controlled by the Dragon King (a/n so I totally made that up)

XooX At the Porter Residence

Alaina brushed her hair up in various styles. No matter what she did she couldn't hide the blue that streaked through her dark brown locks. She held her hair up and looked in the mirror; almost all the blue was hidden. She turned her face and let out a sigh when she saw a small chunk of blue.

"I still don't approve of you letting her get her hair dyed. Especially such an unnatural color; we still have an image to uphold." Her Grandmother complained as she watched from the corner of the large lounge.

Her mother, Jessica Porter, walked over and placed a small silver barrette in her daughters' hand. "I didn't approve of her doing anything. Besides it's her hair, she has to wear it."

"I told you I wanted to change something and you didn't approve of me getting colored contacts that covered up my 'pretty eyes'" She batted her eyes "and you said there is no way to I'm getting a tattoo so…" Alaina twirled around and looked back at the mirror and covered the small chunk of blue with the barrette.

She finished adding mascara and eyeliner to her look. Her grandmother walked over to her and draped a small silver necklace around her neck. The small key pendant sparkled as it hung right above the top of her red, strapless, holiday dress.

"Here Al is an early birthday gift from me. I have a very busy schedule for the next two weeks and I thought you would look so lovely in this for the Winter Party." Alaina turned and hugged her grandmother.

Jessica slipped on her fur wrap and picked up her purse. It was about time to head down the great main staircase and greet everyone. They had decided to have it at the mansion instead the art museum because the museum was notorious for burglaries and break-ins.

"I heard a special guest was coming tonight." Alainas Grandmother sang and turned around looking at Jessica.

"Yes, an old friend of mine from high school. We had a thing, but we were still close friends. But I haven't talk to him in years. I invited him so we could catch up." The three Porter women headed down toward the main rooms and the great hall that had been included in the blueprints of the house when the great castle like mansion was constructed hundreds of years ago for the sole purpose of entertaining.

XooX (this is now from Tim's POV)

Bruce practically dragged me from group to group. He talked about the most boring things with these people. With their millions of dollars you would think that they would have done at least one interesting thing with their lives.

"Bruce, you look dashing!" I turned to see who was heading this way.

I saw a girl with thick blonde hair walking over. She was wearing a long, tight white dress. Her skin had a dark color to it, not like a suntan; it was very natural and very flattering with her hair. She had round brown eyes and was walking toward me and Bruce.

_Of course, he always gets the pretty one. I wonder how much longer I can take this bore fest. I am so ready to get this stupid little bowtie off, and get rid of this stupid part in my hair. I look ridiculous._

"Why Jessica, long time no see. I am so grateful you invited us to your winter party." Bruce gave her a big smile. He even showed his teeth. I should have taken a picture to show to Dick, he would never believe me when I told him.

"Much too long I agree. When I decided to come back to Gotham I was so excited about seeing my old friends. I want you to meet my daughter, Aliana." Jessica moved to the left a little and introduced a girl who was standing behind her. I didn't even notice her.

"Hello, I'm Ally. I have heard a lot about you Mr. Wayne; my mother reminisces about high school all the time." She shook hands with Bruce and gave a small smile.

Ally was hotter than her mom! She had very dark brown hair that was tied up in an awkward position. She had a short red dress on that showed off her curves and her wide almond eyes sparkled emerald green. Her skin was a little paler than her moms but her hair was curlier.

"Only good things I hope. This is Tim, I recently adopted him." I stopped gawking when I realized he was talking to me. I smiled and looked at everyone and shook hands.

"I never thought of you as the paternal type Brucey." Jessica joked. She was right though, he wasn't the BEST dad in the world. "What happened to that other boy you adopted? I read about that in the newspaper; I like to keep in touch with Gotham's current events."

"Oh, you must mean Richard. He graduated early, top of his class. Off to Gotham University he went as soon as he could. He should be coming to stay with me for a while. He wants to take a break from school for a little bit." He laughed a little. I don't know what irritated me more, his Bruce Wayne act or his Batman 'you can't handle yourself' act.

They started talking, catching up, and joking. It was all way too boring for me to handle. I slowly walked away. I walked to a corner and pulled out my game. I don't know how long it was but I wanted to claw my eyes out. It was only nine so we had been here for an hour but it felt like days. Bruce continued to talk to the hottest mother and daughter alive while I tried to stay awake.

After hearing 'winter wonderland' come on for the third time I got up and headed toward the door. I walked outside into the cold air and looked out toward the driveway. The small light that was given off of the driveway lights made the little bits of snow glisten. I saw a red sports car speed up the drive. I heard the door close behind me so I jumped up and shrunk against a pillar. I watched as Ally came down the steps toward the boy who came out of the car.

I strained to hear there conversation.

"So, what in the world are you doing here?" Ally giggled.

"I thought I would come to visit. I am back in the great city for tonight and tomorrow and then it's back to Germany I go. My dad got me plane tickets to come out here. And I heard you and your mother were back so I figured I would stop by your holiday party." His blonde hair hung in his face. "Besides I got you a gift"

I know I am being totally nosy but whatever. I slipped my robin out from my pocket and stuck it on my face; the night vision on it was great. I looked closely. He pulled out a black box; Ally took off the top and looked inside. I caught a glimpse of something black before she shut the box close.

"No! I can't believe you would do that!" She sounded a little upset "You have no idea what the word no means, do you? I wish you would just listen to me when I say something is a bad idea."

"Just take it anyways" The boys smile seemed unaltered.

"Fine" Ally smiled too. She tucked the gift box under her arm and turned to the door. "I got you a gift too, I was going to mail it but seeing as you're here and everything, I'll run and grab it." I hid in the shadows as she ran past me. I watched the blonde boy run his hand through his hair and lean on his shiny red car.

Ally came trotting down the steps, her heels clicking with every step. She held a little blue box with a bright gold ribbon. The tag was shaped like the flame on a candle. She handed him the box and put grabbed her arm as she waited. He stared at her before opening the box. He pulled out a gold watch that sparkled in the faint light. He also pulled out a small pouch of leather. The boy pulled out whatever was in the pouch. He held it up to examine what looked like a dagger. It had a black handle and I could see the sharpness in the blade.

"Wow, this is nice. I bet this thing could do some real damage." He admired the dagger.

"Ya, I had to make some connections so I could mail it but you stopping by saved time. Sorry the watch doesn't match." Alaina grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the door. "Come inside, you are going to freeze."

"Well, I'm not." He smiled "How about a walk through the famous Porter mansion garden? I'm not feeling into people right now." They started to walk to the side through the garden.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I jumped and swiped my mask off quick. I turned around to be met with Bruce's disapproving stare.

I chuckled nervously. "So how's the party?" He opened his mouth but there was an explosion sound. He opened the front door and I could hear screaming coming from the ballroom. Bruce mumbled 'suit up' to me and ran. I changed as fast as I could and came into the ballroom quickly.

Everyone was running around frantically, mostly toward the door. Others I guess found it smarter to run around in circles. There was a giant hole in the wall. I heard that familiar cackle bounce off the walls.

"Ha ha! Batsy seems to have dropped by as well." The Joker aimed his laughing gas gun at Jessica and an older lady. "I just wanted to drop by and pick up some jewels and some information on the new toys Ms. Porter has funded research on."

I jumped out of the way as some of Jokers henchmen came running at me. I took them down and tied them up quickly. I saw Batman swing in a take Joker out in one good kick.

"Puddin'!" I heard Harley Quinn yell. I threw a batarang which knocked the gun out of her hand. She dived for the gun and grabbed someone to her right. I recognized Alianas bright red dress and the sparkle from her barrette. "Don't move birdie or the girls gonna be smilin' forever."

I was stuck. I saw batman and joker fighting over the gun and Jessica and the old woman stayed scared. I tried to think of someway to fix this but frankly I was screwed. I reached for a weighted net but before I could grab one Harley was punched away by the blond hair boy I saw in the front. I ran over and tied Harley up. I turned around and saw Joker fly down and snatch the jewelry from Jessica's neck.

"This should keep us going a while!" Joker laughed before running out through the hole. He turned around and pointed the gun at Ally. He fired but blondie got a hold of Aliana and ran. The small toxic dart that came out hit the floor. He continued to run with her into the main hallway. Joker held up a small bomb that had his ghastly smiled plastered on it. He pulled the cord and tossed it in the air. I through Harley over my shoulder and ran, hoping Batman could get the other two in time. I don't know what happened because I 

ran as fast as my legs would let me. I was out on the driveway when I heard the small explosion.

It looks as if a lot of people had been able to drive away in their cars, only a few were left and there was almost no one out here. I saw

The explosion didn't sound too big, the ballroom would be pretty messed up but there was probably no damage to the rest of the house. I saw Batman come out from the shadows, he looked like he was only slightly damaged.

Ally came running towards us. "Where are my Mother and my Grandmother?" She grabbed Batman's arm and shook it. Tears ran down her face but her voice sounded steady.

Batman looked down and turned around. "I'm sorry"

The sound of police sirens became louder and the lights flashing became visible. Batman took off I followed after him. He shot of his grappling hook and I followed him home.

XooX

"Did you enjoy the party Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, taking Bruce's coat.

"No" He muttered and collapsed in a chair with his head in his hands.

"May I ask how things went?"

"Joker crashed the party. It was pretty bad." Tim informed the man. He dropped himself in the chair opposite with his legs hanging off the arms.

"How bad is bad?"

"There is another orphan in Gotham." Bruce said. "Do you remember my old friend from highs school? Jessica Downesy? Her and her mother were caught in one of jokers explosions. Her daughter was able to get out in time but…I have to make a phone call." He turned and looked out the window before leaving the room.

"He seems really upset." Tim stared at the doorway. "What was his relationship with Jessica? Were they like high school sweethearts or something?"

"It's not polite to discuss someone else's affairs." Tim continued to look at him. Alfred sighed. "They were odd ones. The best of friends some could say. They dated a few times but it didn't usually last long. They stayed close friends though until she moved to Japan I believe."

"Oh" Tim jumped up. "I'm going to change out of this" He said gesturing to his tux.

Bruce walked in not to long afterwards and set the phone down.

"I just got off the phone with the commissioner. I told him I would be more than glad to let Aliana stay here at Wayne manor until we can find somewhere for her to go." Bruce sounded tired.

"I will get a room set up."

"Hey uh guys" Tim popped his head in the room "I found a freak in the hall" He came in followed by Dick Grayson.

"Hey old man, who are you setting a room up for?" He said coming in to the parlor.

And so Bruce Wayne filled Dick in on the events of the evening.

XooX

So how did you like it?

Me too.

I felt the same way, what was your favorite part?

That was my favorite too.

I know, I'm sad. I really have no life.

Hey, I think that was a little uncalled for!

If you didn't like it so much why did you even read it?

That's low

I will update it asap….if you like it or not……this is punishment to the world if you didn't like it…if you did like it then this is a gift….happy whatever day it is….


	2. Another wayne kid

This isn't going to be a real intro. Just pretend it was and it was funny and you loved it and you're going to add me to your favorites.

Weeee……

XooX

Tim Drake sat in the front room staring out the window. He looked for a car to pull up. An hour ago Bruce decided to take in the daughter of an old friend that recently died in one of the jokers stupid attacks.

"So what is this Aliana like?" Dick asked as he sipped his mug of coffee and watched Tim's childish impatience.

"I didn't really meet her, meet her. But she is like sixteen I think. She is smoking hot though!" Dick raised an eyebrow at him. "And she likes to be called Ally, it's like your nickname just not embarrassing…"

"Someone sounds like they have a crush." Dick sang.

"Say what you will but when she walks in and you have to keep your mouth off the floor don't blame me." Tim started to walk back to his spot by the window but turned back around. "The only thing though was she was hanging out with this blonde dude at the party."

"Is he almost six feet and drives a red sports car?"

"Ya dude, how did you know?" Tim asked him wide eyed.

"He just pulled up the drive way." Dick said placing his mug down on the side table. Alfred walked out the door to meet Aliana and take her bags. Bruce stood by the door and waited for her to come in.

Alfred walked in carrying a few bags with the boy helping him. Aliana followed them in. Her hair was still up and her makeup was still on. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore, instead she had on a short brown skirt with brown boots and a dark blue sweater.

"Hello Aliana. I'm sorry about your loss." Bruce put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm sure I will make it through." She smiled a little. To Tim she didn't seem so upset or anything.

Dick cleared his throat.

"This is Dick Grayson." Dick leaned forward and shook her hand. He closed his mouth and swallowed before muttering a hello.

"Alfred, please take her things to her room. I will show her later where it is." Alfred nodded and left. Bruce looked at his watch. "I must be going; I have a late meeting to attend." Bruce gave a slight nod to Tim who jumped up.

"Wow I am tired." He yawned and stretched.

"Wait, before you go I want you to meet my friend. This is Jason." Aliana gestured toward the blonde boy.

"Well it's good to meet you Jason. I hope we can get to know each other better." Bruce said before hurrying out.

Before long the only ones left were Dick, Jason, and Aliana.

XooX Dicks POV

Tim was right about Aliana. She was smoking!

Aliana broke the silence. "It's really great to meet you Dick. Bruce said you graduated early and top of your class."

"Ya, I tried hard in academics. And I have heard a lot about you, I hear that you're referred to as the 'Gotham Porter Prodigy'." My cheeks burned red when I heard that Bruce was talking about me. I had read about her and her family. They were millionaires also.

She smiled a little more. "Ha, thanks. My grandmother always called me the almost prodigy. I haven't mastered music and my math could be loads better."

She laughed a little and I did too. I heard a beep and looked at Jason. He read a message and a big smile grew on his face. He looked at Aliana and grabbed her hands.

"You wouldn't believe this, I just got a really great apartment in the area." He was practically jumping up and down. "This is awesome, now I can stay in Gotham with you. I have to go, I need to call my dad and change some things around. Are you going to be okay?" She nodded and he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead before leaving.

I watched him run out the door and hop in his car. He drove off and I was alone with a very hot girl going through a very difficult and emotional time. This was like super perfect.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Oh, no no. He is like my best friend. Jason has been my best friend since seventh grade. He moved to Germany with his dad who had to go there for work." Aliana's smile seemed to brighten the mood.

She made me nervous. I remember how scared I was when my parents first died. It was scary, moving into the house of some strange man I didn't even know. I didn't want to upset her, but she seemed normal to me.

"Do you have any family?" I felt nervous. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Well, it was really just my grandmother and my mother and me. My dad died about ten years ago. I have a brother but he left five years ago when he was only seventeen. I haven't heard from him since he left. No idea where he is." She fiddled with her necklace.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you can try to find him." I suggested.

"No, he probably doesn't want anything to do with me." She smiled. I don't understand how after what happened today and with what's up with her brother she could smile so much. And they looked very real, not forced or faked.

"Well, seeing as Bruce left I will show you to your room." I got up and started walking up the stairs. I walked down the hallway to the room near the end of the hall. I opened the door and took a step in, her bags had already been placed on the bed. "Welcome" I said using a grand gesture with my arms.

"So, can I ask how old you are?" I leaned on the door way.

_Please be sixteen, please be sixteen!_

"I'm sixteen; I'll be turning seventeen in a week." _Yes!_

Aliana took off her barrette and set it on the bed. She pulled her hair band off and her curls fell down on her shoulders. Her locks were a very dark brown with chunks of blue randomly placed.

"Thank you."

I smiled and walked out, closing the door. I laughed when I was in the hallway. "Anytime."

XooX

Robin sat perched on the ledge of the building watching the city. His mentor sat behind him studying the alleys in view. This night was quiet, nothing of importance had happened. The busted some muggers but that was it.

"Any idea how long Aliana will stay with us?" Robin wanted to break the silence. He knew Batman was never the good at conversation, and since Robin was a very talkative person this irritated me.

"I don't know. Her dad died a long time ago and it was just her, her mother and grandmother. She has a brother who is twenty-two but I couldn't find him anywhere. I am looking for people to adopt her but everyone's afraid the Joker is going to target her for her inheritance." He grumbled in his most Batman-ish tone.

"That sucks. What are you going to do?" Robin looked at Batmans face. He turned the side and looked at the big clock.

"It's 3:15. Go home, I'll finish patrol by myself." Robin stretched and yawned.

"Come on, I'll be fine. There is no school tomorrow!" Batman gave him a very disapproving look before shooting off his grappling hook.

XooX (a/n this is a like a day and a half later….nothing of great importance happened…the first paragraph will say what happened)

Bruce still could not find anyone willing to adopt the daughter of a millionaire. Aliana spent most of the time out with Jason. Nightwing replaced Batman for patrol.

"May I ask how the funeral went?" Alfred dusted a vase in the corner of the Wayne study.

"I'm not sure. There were only about ten people. Aliana seemed fine though, not torn up in the slightest. That worries me." Bruce shuffled some papers around. "When my parents died, I felt like I just wanted to hide. She seems completely unaffected. And I can't find anyone to adopt her, this is horrible." He sighed.

"Well you really don't know what she was like before sir." He set a hot cup of tea on the desk."What are you thinking Master Bruce?"

"What if I adopted her? She seems to be a very busy person, I just have to be more secretive. I feel like I owe it to her mother."

"If that's what you think is best." Alfred left the room.

Oooo

Dicks pov

I snuck out of the study with Tim and made sure the grandfather clock was closed. Tim said goodnight and took off to his room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink. I filled a glass with water and swallowed in one gulp. I was tired 

from a night of patrolling with Tim. Nothings happened lately but the boy tires me out enough.

**Click**

I jumped at the sound

The front door closed quietly considering how big it was, but not quiet enough. I walked as quietly as I could to the front foyer. A dark figure was closing the door and heading toward the staircase. I recognized Aliana immediately. I stepped out of the shadows.

"It's kind of late don't you think?" She jumped a little bit and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your up aren't you?" Aliana raised a finger at me. "And you can call me Ally."

"Okay Ally, so what were you doing so late?" I blocked her way out by leaning across the doorway of the foyer.

"I had to do something. Besides, my motorcycle was getting stir crazy" Her earrings sparkled as she fiddled with them. They were two small little bats.

_Great, never see anyone wearing birds._

I repositioned so one arm was blocking the doorway.

" What kind of something? And a motorcycle? Okay, and what's up with the trench coat?" I laughed. She tightened the belt on her coat.

"None of your business, and ya, motorcycle. And it's cold outside, I didn't want to freeze. You're a nosy one." She ducked under my arm and walked backwards. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged my shoulders and she walked toward me.

"So you decided to roll around in dirt and cover yourself in bruises." She gestured to the dirt on my face and the bruises on my arms. "I'm guessing you play rough."

"You know wrestling with the guys. Well I guess you wouldn't know about wrestling with guys." I emphasized my point by flicking one of her dangling bat earrings.

"Oh, yeah? I bet I could pin you down right here." Ally pointed down on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and gave a disbelieving smirk. "And if I can then you keep me coming in late hush hush and if I can't then I'll tell you exactly where I was and I might even invite you to come along next time."

"Deal, but I'm not holding back." I lunged at her but she moved to the side so fast I didn't even see her.

Before I knew what had happened my arms were twisted behind me and my face was pushed into the ground. I felt a knee in my back and I could feel Ally's breath on the side of my neck. My body was completely stuck and it was impossible to move.

"Remember, not a word." She jumped up and walked to the stairs. I couldn't help but watch her leave. Her hair bounced a little with each step and she seemed to glide when she walked. Before bouncing up the stairs she turned back and blew a kiss.

I shook my head and headed to the bathroom. I needed a shower to wash all the dirt off of me. I was tired, but I couldn't help but wonder where that girl had been. I obviously couldn't tell her where I was.

_The next morning _

It was about eight when I woke up. Not the best sleep I had gotten but someone could function on six hours sleep right? I walked down the main hallway and saw the door to the study open and the lights on. Bruce always kept the door close; I heard voices and walked closer. Of course hiding on one side of the door was Tim, one of the nosiest little boys I have ever met.

'What's happening?' I mouthed, he shrugged his shoulders.

"The adoption papers have already been signed and sent in I presume?" _Alfred._

"Yes. I took them in late last night." Bruce's voice sounded on the cheerful side, he's probably in a better mood seeing as the last few days he's actually been able to sleep at night.

"Do you plan on telling Miss Aliana about your nighttime meetings?" The familiar British accented voice questioned.

"I don't want to. I wish to only adopt her in a safe family, I want her to have nothing to do with the dangers of Batman. I thought about this before signing the adoption papers." He was silent for a few minutes. "Dick, Tim, get in here."

"You first" I whispered to Tim. He shook his head frantically. "Pansy"

I stepped in to be met with Bruce's very familiar disapproving stare. His hands were intertwined in front of his face. Tim stepped in sheepishly behind me. I made my way over to a chair in the corner and sat down. Bruce stared at Tim.

"You seemed to have a problem with eavesdropping." He pointed to Tim who seemed to have been frozen in spot.

"I'm going to start breakfast" Alfred said and hurried out of the room.

Tim shook it off and shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes it comes in handy. Like I know for a fact that somebody" He pointed at me. "Had a flirting session with Aliana VERY late last night" He sang her voice in a very five year old manner.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at me then smirked a little.

"It wasn't that late you little rat!" I spat at Tim. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I don't know, two o' clock in the morning seems pretty late to me." He sang at me.

"Dick, you need to be quieter when you are coming in from patrol. I don't want her to get suspicious because you keep waking her up-" Bruce lectured.

"I don't think he woke her up. I heard her bike pull up and I saw her come in."

"Tim, you're such a little rat sometimes! Get your own life and stop interfering with mine!" I stood up and picked him up by his collar. "One morning you're going to wake under water your limbs tied together"

Bruce sighed. "Tim, stop eavesdropping and spying; Dick stop threatening Tim." I set Tim down "Now, lets go to breakfast."

I rubbed my eyes and followed him and Tim out of the room and to the dining hall. I smelled the pancakes and eggs. When we turned the corner I saw Ally already sitting with newspapers scattered in front of her. She sipped her glass of orange juice and glanced over various articles. We seated ourselves; Bruce at head, I next to Ally and Tim across from me. Alfred brought us our breakfast and we started eating.

"Watcha readin?" Tim looked across at the papers.

"The rubbish that qualifies for news." She held up one paper. "'Robin and Mysterious new Nightwing bust drug ring in Gotham. The heroes stood alone without the famous cape crusader'. They are crazy in my opinion." She shut the paper and set it down. Ally looked down at her breakfast and took a small bite of pancake.

"How so?" I asked.

"How about Batman? I think the ears and cape is a little odd. The costume is a little much, he couldn't do what he does now in jeans and a t-shirt. Lets dress up in my old Halloween costume and bring some pointy little toys with me." She continued to slice up her breakfast in little bits. "And what about Robin? I think the tight, brightly colored uniform is a little heterosexually challenged (a/n sorry if I offend anyone). He also kind 

of needs his own thing. Reading what's been written it doesn't sound like partnership. It sounds like the boss and the henchmen.

I kept from laughing as I saw Tim frown and stab at his eggs angrily. "What about Nightwing? I think he's kind of cool."

"I'm not sure what's to make of him." Ally drank the rest of her juice and gathered up the newspapers. A ringing sound broke the silence and she pulled a black razor out of her jean pocket.

"You found what? Okay, I'll grab it and run over, keep it and don't mess anything up! I'll grab the-" She glanced over at us. "I'll have it."

"Um, sorry Mr. Wayne; I really have to go attend to something." Ally headed toward the stairs. "And thanks for the adopting me thing. I really have to go."

She was gone and up the stairs in no time.

"So, heterosexually challenged?" I laughed at Tim.

"I didn't tell her I was adopting her." Bruce muttered before leaving to the study.

XooX

Robin, Batman, and Nightwing flew through the city keeping their eyes open for any danger or dangerous people. The three stopped on the roof of an apartment complex.

"I'm going to check out over there, I think I hear something." Nightwing jumped to the next building. He jumped down and peered into the alley. Two large thugs were walking toward the back of the alley. There was a girl there, she walked backwards until she hit a wall.

"Leave her alone" Nightwing jumped down and got his heroic fighting stance. The girl looked up and her face looked like a smirk had formed. The two men jumped toward the dark hero and he flipped and landed perfectly behind them. He gave a good kick that took both of them down and ran toward the girl. "Are you okay?" Nightwing reached out to grab her.

She backed away from him and twirled around him to get out of the alley. The hero turned around and saw the bullies start to get back up. He punched them both back down and tied them together. He ran toward the girl as fast as he could, she to started to run off.

"Hey, hold on!" He ran after her. She picked a rock off the ground a tossed it at the one streetlight on the block that worked. It was darker tonight without the moon, and now without the aid of a street light Nightwing found it harder to see.

He ran desperately to catch up with the girl; his fingers brushed her arm slightly before she turned around and pushed him away. The little light from a neon sign made something on her neck sparkle. She stopped and dropped little pellets that started to emit smoke. In a desperate attempt to stop the mysterious person Nightwing tossed a boomerang into the smoky cloud that cloaked her. He caught up and cleared the smoke away; she was gone. Nightwing saw the boomerang imbedded in the floor with little drops of blood on the edge. He walked slowly toward it and picked it up.

XooX dicks pov

Not too far from the boomerang was a piece of cloth that had been cut off when I threw it. It was material much like my own uniforms but an impossible shade of black. It looked like a part of a glove because of the small part that looked like it covered a finger.

I returned to the roof of the apartment complex to find Batman peering through binoculars around the city and Robin flicking small pieces of gravel around.

"There hasn't been much going on lately." Batman's low voice broke the silence. "What did you find?"

"Just some muggers going after some girl, and it is the holiday season; even villains celebrate." He grunted. I pulled out the boomerang and fabric. "Look at this"

Tim looked up. "A bloody boomerang and some fabric scrap. So?"

"The girl I saved, she ran away. She had some type of smoke pellets and I threw this at her. I want to find out who she is"

"Why is it important? Just some girl who got scared by a person in a dark suit breaking in an alley." Batman never cared about who he saved, just as long as he stopped the bad guy.

"Look at this fabric, it's the exact same as what your suit is made of. That material is an old Wayne Enterprise experiment that was aborted. How would someone get a hold of some?" I watched him. He didn't answer, just walked off.

"I'm gonna check this out on the batcave's computer." I pulled out a grappling gun.

"We're done here anyways, doesn't look like much is happening out here tonight." Batman signaled the batmobile. I shot off and landed perfectly in an alley where my cycle was hidden. I zoomed off toward the house.

--

I pulled up in the batcave and saw batman and Robin were already there changing. I took my helmet off and walked over to the computer. I pulled out the blade and put it in the small dna sampler. It started scanning for the dna.

"It's going to take a while. Your not being very specific about anything." Bruce said heading up the stairs. "Come on up and eat your dinner."

I looked up at the computer screen. There were about three million people in Gotham, maybe he was right. I twirled out of the chair and headed to the changing area. After getting dressed I headed up the stairs and caught up with Tim and Bruce heading to the kitchen.

"Hmmm" Bruce stared off toward the direction of the front door. I saw headlights.

"It's Ally" I whispered to him. Tim shut off the lights and we stood still, it would be suspicious if she found us all awake at this time of night.

She walked in the door and took off her helmet. She had a cloak around her, but it wasn't closed completely and I could see her tight black pants and small slippers. Her belt looked much like Batman's except it was black with a crescent moon on the front. She quickly switched out of her cloak and into a long coat. She tucked the cloak into a sack she was carrying, I saw the glint of metal and a small piece of fabric that hung out of it.

Ally stopped suddenly and furrowed her brow in thought. Cautiously she walked toward where we were by the kitchen. She was quiet and fast, when she came a foot away from where we were hiding I could barely see Bruce sneak away. She faced the other direction and without warning grabbed a hold of me and flipped me.

I screamed an ow before Ally could see my face.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't know who it was." She helped me to my feet. I could here Tim snickering. Ally reached in the darkness and pulled out Tim by his shirt collar.

"What is going on down here?" Bruce came down the stairs his clothes hidden by the robe he wore. "Sounds like a bunch of insomniacs having a party."

"I'm sorry, I was coming in and Dick and Tim scared me. I didn't mean to wake you Mr. Wayne." She reached down to pick up her bag and helmet when I noticed her hands were gloved. One of them was missing a the hand part and was wrapped up.

"Please call me Bruce." Bruce looked down. "What happened to your hand?"

"Jason broke a picture frame, I was helping him move in earlier today." She closed her hand into a fist.

"I'm not sure I like this late night stuff myself. I know those two have been known to stay up late but I think it's dangerous in Gotham for a young lady." He frowned. She simply nodded before he left back upstairs.

"We're nocturnal." Tim smiled and pointed at himself. "You may see us up at night all the time."

I stayed quiet. Watching the reaction on Aliana's face. She looked down at her injured fist and glared.

"Do you know what else is nocturnal?" She headed toward the stairs. "Bats, and some species of birds are known to only do their hunting at night. It's always been my dream to watch the nocturnal animals do their hunting." She went up the stairs and threw us a very odd glance on the way up.

All I could think of was two words.

_Oh shit._


	3. Fyre and Night

I'm attempting more….

Disclaimer: I, once again, own nothing no batman………

XooX

The dark suited figure flew through the sky. Her mask had lenses built in that had many different functions. She switched to the binocular functions and looked over the rooftops of Gotham city. Her partner was on the other side of the city on the roof of Wayne Enterprise waiting for a signal.

"Come on, where are you birdie?" She zoomed in on the top of a construction sight. Bingo, she saw the cowl and four capes. "This bird watching thing is fun."

She touched the side of her mask. "Okay Fyre (a/n ya, I recycled the name. I like it.), found them. Make sure you trigger the alarm system after you get into the vault."

"Okay, I got it. Calm down, I won't screw up!" The voice laughed from the speaker.

The shadow pulled out a small laser and cut threw the top of the museum. She jumped inside and 'accidently' tripped an alarm. She smiled and flipped over to the Faberge egg collection and slipped some in a small bag. She hid behind a pillar and waited.

"Come one now, I thought you guys were quick." She whispered and waited.

XooX

Nightwing had decided not to tell Batman about the possibility of Aliana knowing who they were, he would be furious.

Batman looked toward Wayne Towers. Robin looked toward Main Street, He could here the alarms sound through the city.

"I'll take Wayne Industries. Nightwing, take Robin and find out what's going on over there. Come on Batgirl." They shot off their grappling hooks and took off toward their target. Nightwing stood up.

"I'm not your sidekick anymore! You can't boss me around!" He yelled pointlessly.

"He can't hear you, stop wasting your time." Robin jumped and headed toward the museum. Nightwing opened his wings and glided off.

He busted though the front window on the top floor with Robin following up behind him. Nightwing was kicked in the face a few times then flipped. He looked around to see what hit him, but saw a black blur racing around the room of the museum. He looked over to 

Robin who had pulled out birdarangs and was ready to attack. The black blur flew around Robin throwing a few quick slaps and pokes. Robin fell down.

"Dude, I can't move!" He lay flat on the ground, his hair disheveled and his birdarang on the floor next to him.

Nightwing looked around to find the stranger. He was met in the face with a hard punch; he hit a pillar pretty hard. He started to get up but was hit with a weighted net. Nightwing started to reach for something in his belt but the figure approached him. It bent down and unhooked his utility belt tossing it behind it. Looking closer the hero could tell it was a girl.

"No cheating." She crouched down, touching the tip of his nose with her finger. "That wouldn't be cool." Nightwing shivered under her touch, she was cold.

"Who are you?" He barked.

"I" She stood up and twirled around before crouching again "Am night! And now I want to know who you are…" Night reached for his mask.

"I'm Nightwing." He said proudly trying to kick her away. "Sounds like you ripped off my name."

"I don't think so. And I want to know who is behind the mask." The wall of the museum blasted open. They all turned, except for Robin who still laid in a heap on the floor glaring at the two.

"The bat's coming. Hurry up." A man in bright red rushed. He ran over and yanked on Night's arm. "We don't have time!"

Night sighed. "Drastic measures. Sorry, but we gotta see how well you fly with one wing." The man came over and burnt the net away with his finger. Nightwing tried to stand up but Night had him pinned to the floor, knee in back. She grabbed his hand and _snap._ Nightwing hollered in pain.

The two ran off to the edge just as batman and batgirl came in. Something glimmered around Nights neck.

"Drop it!" Batman growled "Now"

The two laughed and jumped. The sound of grappling guns being shot off sounded through the night. Batgirl jumped down after them. Nightwing stood up and Batman picked up Robin. Nightwing nursed his broken wrist; he clicked on his belt once he found it. Batgirl came back up into the room shrugging her shoulders.

"What's the damage?" She nodded toward Robin.

"Pressure points I'm guessing. I have a broken wrist I think. You?"

"That one freak in orange and red almost burnt me." She signaled the batmobile and batcycle. "They gave me a card though" She flicked a piece of paper toward batman who caught it one handed.

"Fyre and Night" He tucked it away. "Let's get to the cave."

XooX

"So how exactly are you going to find out who the costumes are?" Fyre asked changing the color of the flames on his fingertips.

"Easy, if 'Dick' has a broken wrist then it's obvious. After that it will be easy." She put arms behind her head and laid against a gargoyle. Night stared out across the busy city, studying the lights and people rushing around. She smiled when she saw police cars driving toward both of the places they hit.

"What are you going to do with this stuff?" He held up the bag of loot from the night. He pulled out papers and jewels.

"I'm going to drop these eggs off at the police station, you can't do much with them." Night lifted an egg and admired how it shined in the pale moonlight. She pulled out the key pendant from under her costume and saw how it sparkled. "Where did you get the jewels? You were suppose to steal from the industries."

"Fine, I took a side stop. But I don't want it." He stretched.

Night continued to look at her necklace. The skeleton key like structure was silver; the small handle of it had a diamond on it. She had other key necklaces, her grandmother always gave her one for her birthday but this is the first silver one and the only one with diamonds. "I'm going to fine the joker. I am going to make nice with him, I could use it as a gift."

"I better hurry home." She switched on her belt, it could transport her back to her room in case she ever needed to hurry. It ran on a lot of energy so she avoided using it a lot.

She jumped off and enjoyed the ripple of air through her hair. She loved the feeling of freefall. She pressed the crescent moon and found herself on the floor of her room.

She changed out of her suit quickly and jumped into her bed.

Bruce walked quietly down the hallway. Dick was downstairs getting bandaged up and Tim was looking something up on the Batcaves computer. He quietly opened the door to 

Aliana's room. The room was very warm. He walked closer to her and felt her arm, she was freezing cold. Her chest went up down very slowly. He walked out and closed the door quietly.

"She is asleep" Bruce grunted when he entered the batcave.

Alfred was wrapping up Dicks wrist as best as he could. Barbara had gone home and Tim sat typing at the computer.

"Hey, that blood you were looking up on the computer is done." Tim sat back.

Dick jumped up off the medical table and ran over to the computer. "Inconclusive." He sighed.

"That means whose ever it is doesn't live in Gotham."

"Bruce, I think Aliana knows I'm Nightwing." Dick might as well tell him now before getting into more trouble. "And I think Aliana was the girl I cut the other night."

Bruce grunted. "Did you find anything on the card Tim?"

Tim typed furiously. "Fingerprints it looks like. I don't know whose; the search came up inconclusive also."

"The girl in the alley and Night has to be the same people!" Dick put his shirt back on.

"Why would you think?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed something on both people. When they turned in the light something around their neck sparkled."

"Like a diamond necklace would? Aliana has a diamond necklace, its silver and shaped like a key." Tim spun around in the computer chair.

"Aliana could be Night, but then who is Fyre?"

"We will figure that out in the morning right now we need to get to bed." Bruce hurried everyone out of the batcave and into the study. He closed the clock behind him and made sure everything was secure before heading to bed.

XooX

Dick came in for breakfast late. Aliana was leaving and ran into him in the hallway.

"Hey, Dick before you go to breakfast can I see something?" She stopped him.

"Uh, sure." He stopped. She walked close to him, her face inches from his. She smelled like coconut. Her breath was minty and cold when it hit his face. Dick wanted so bad to lean in right there and kiss her. She raised her hand and placed them over his eyes.

"Thanks, that's all I needed." She walked away and toward the door. "What happened to your wrist?" She smirked.

"Bike riding mishap."

"Ya, right." She turned away and toward the door, her neck sparkling.

Dick came into the dining room with Tim and Bruce who were already sitting down.

"Where is Aliana heading off to?"

"She has an art show to go to. Her drawing won first place for perspective and a separate award for her shading in it." Alfred poured Dick some coffee.

"Her birthday is in two days, she turns seventeen." Bruce said not even looking up from his newspaper. "The police have no idea who robbed the museum or Wayne Enterprise. And apparently a jewelry shop was hit too. The people are good, they can get in get what they want and leave before the alarms are set off or anyone notices."

"So what about the issue with Night?" Tim asked looking up from his food.

"We could compare Aliana's DNA and fingerprints with the one's we found."

"No, that would seem odd." Bruce said.

"Miss Aliana is going to give blood this evening at the hospital; you could give a try there." Alfred dusted the old pictures in the dining room.

"On a different note" Tim smiled wide. "It's almost Christmas."

"Does that mean Santa needs you to help finish making toys?" Dick laughed.

"No, and as far as I am concerned you were the one with bright green shorts and pixie boots. What it means is we could get a tree!" Tim's eyes sparkled.

"A tree?"

"Ya, they are so awesome!" He shouted.

"Fine, you and Dick can pick one out later." Bruce sighed, the boy had a way of sucking all his energy away.

Tim and Dick finished their breakfast and headed off to get a tree for the holidays.

"Master Bruce I must tell you I am worried about Miss Aliana." Alfred gave a concerned sigh. "She asks for you three at night. The usual as Master Tim and Dick did when they were young. Why you have meetings every night and how Dick seems to disappear and how odd it is Tim goes to bed so early."

"I don't think I can tell her though. She doesn't have some gang member after her this time, she has a psychopath who wants some master plans from a company. Besides Aliana doesn't seem one to be lonely."

"That is one thing I am worried about. She leaves for hours a day, not telling where she is going. Sometimes her friend Jason calls wondering where she is at. And she does not eat, only spends the day gone or out swimming in this frightfully cold weather." The old man cleared away breakfast dishes as Bruce stayed in his thoughts.

XooX

The room was dark, it was almost nighttime and the lights were all off.

Aliana sat on the window sill of her new room, tired from her art show and a little sore from all the blood they drew at the hospital. It still seemed empty and lonely in her room even though she had moved her stuff in. She never did have a lot of things, didn't believe she needed them.

Her bed sat in the middle of the wall on the far side. The black silk comforter made the white pillows stick out. She had a small two shelf bedside table, which was stuffed with notebooks. Twenty seven notebooks and fourteen sketchbooks to be exact; she counted them everyday. On the other side of the room by her closet was a black vanity. Ally had a small secret compartment hidden on the side for her suit and in a hidden lock box on the other side was where she kept her spare weapons. She had a walk in closet with all her clothes.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying, she avoided emotions. Emotions only made you weak. By her feet was a cardboard box, opened with pictures in it.

A small knock came from the door and it slowly opened. Bruce came in with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Aliana, I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing."

"Thank you, please call me Ally."

"I was a little worried about you." Bruce's smile fell, she was silent still staring out over the driveway. Everything was dark and empty, the trees seemed bare and grey. "Alfred says you haven't eaten much lately."

"I haven't been hungry, just very busy." He couldn't read the young girls face. Her eyes seemed a little distant.

"Okay, and I have heard you've been swimming. It's very cold outside, the water has to be about forty degrees." He sat down on the window seat also.

"I'm fine. Besides it's important to keep fit." Ally's words seemed to hide a little anger in them. Bruce was a little taken aback, he had never seen her except when she was in her cheery mood.

"We have an exercise room downstairs, that's a lot safer then risking hypothermia." Bruce shifted a little, he pointed down at the box. "What's in there?"

"Pictures of my family; mostly of my mother and grandmother." She looked at the box, well actually she glared at it.

"You don't want to put them up?"

"Why would I? I know what they look like. Besides I only kept them up to be polite" She resumed to staring blankly over the driveway.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too. Dick, and Tim and I have all lost our parents. I know what it feels like and I have had to watch two children go through it; both very differently." He watched her face. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here and willing to listen. I just want to warn you that hiding this away or seeking revenge won't help anything, it only makes things worse. It's best to come to terms with it now better than later on in life."

Ally jumped up and walked over by her mirror. She clenched her hands in a tight fist and her shoulders shook. She turned, eyes hard.

"You expect me to break down and cry right? Just like everyone else, you don't think I have gotten over it. I have. And crying won't do anything, besides…" She ripped off her necklace and threw it to the ground. It clattered on the hard floor and slid over to Bruces feet. "They are better off dead anyways. I wouldn't be surprised if my brother was dead too!"

Bruce picked up the necklace and set it on the sill before walking to the door. "I want you to be happy and safe, and I want you to know that we will be always be honest with you."

"If you wanted to be honest you would have told me about Dick."

"What do you mean?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"I know he is Nightwing, don't deny it either." She stared at her mirror and picked up some scissors.

"How did you find out?"

"I had some help from some friends. And I can guarantee to you that I will find out who his friends are." She was angry. Bruce was very alarmed; he didn't deal with teenage girls very often.

"Please, Ally, just calm down…" Bruce held her arms, no too tight but firm.

She stood quite for awhile pondering. Bruce stood still staring in her face looking for some sort of emotion, anything to warn him about what's coming next. "Ally?" he questioned. She raised her head up slowly.

"Your Batman!" Aliana's eyes lit up, she kept thinking. "And that means Tim is Robin!" she walked out of the grip and started pacing the room. "That's why you are always going to 'late meetings' and Dick always disappears! I wonder where you keep all your things though; probably need a lot of space for that. And that night when Dick was dirty and bruised he must have just come in from his late night crusades!"

"Aliana, please, just calm down." Bruce tried to calm down the quick talking, rambling, teenager.

"Bruce Wayne is the Batm-"

**Klunk!**

Tim peeked his head sheepishly around the dark as Aliana fell to the ground with a light thud.

"TIM!" Bruce ran to the unconscious girl and checked her head for any bruises or other marks made by the vase used by the soon-to-be-dead boy wonder.

"What? I panicked okay!" He shrugged.

Alfred and Dick came running up stairs to the ruckus. They were met by the image of Bruce holding an injured Aliana and giving a stern look to Tim who held the vase tightly.

"Tim you idiot! What did you do?!" Dick accused the boy who looked terrified.

"Oh dear. I'll get some ice" Alfred said in a tone that says 'I deal with this regularly in the Wayne Manor'.

"Dick take Aliana to the cave. Take Tim too. We will be down there soon." Bruce looked to Alfred. Dick nodded and Tim jumped over the scene still clutching the vase. Dick picked up Aliana and held her bridal style heading toward the batcave.

Upon arriving to the cave of everything bat-like the boys set down the girl on a medical bed there.

"Why are you still holding that thing?"

"What this?" Tim lifted the vase and Dick nodded, "I need for protection from Bruce"

Dick laughed at the frightened boy. He turned around and mumbled "that's not going to protect you"

XooX

I changed this chapter some, I thought of a new direction to go with it.

Hope you like it better.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Pretty sure It's Illegal

So I know there was some weird stuff at the top of the last chapter, it would be best to just ignore that. I had the file erased off my computer accidently and so I just copy and pasted it from my published section. Like I said previously, I am going in a different direction with this story.

I want to thank AniLovesMe. Without them I was going to neglect this story like all my others. I have been re-inspired by great reviews!

Thank you my few but devout fans!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…I don't own batman…or nightwing…or robin…or anything else….Okay! I'll admit it! I own nothing!!!!

On with the show : )

XxXxX

Tim ran upstairs to see what Bruce and Alfred were up too and what was taking so long. Neither of the boy wonders knew very much medical information. Tim was worried Aliana had a concussion, or worse that Bruce was furious at him. You don't know fear until you have seen a very grumpy Bruce.

That is scary!

Dick wandered around the cave reminiscing about all the moments he had spent in here in his youth. He walked over to a spot in the corner where a small pile of old wax had dried to the floor. He crouched down and brushed it with his hand. He couldn't believe it was still there. How many years has it been? Dick started to feel nostalgic. He stood up and turned around but was met face to face by a very awake Aliana.

"Uh, hey. Are you okay?" Dick asked feeling nervous as he looked into the angels face. God, she was so very beautiful. She smelled like flowers and sugar, and she just looked irresistible.

"I think I will be" She moved closer to him, causing him to stand against the cave walls. Aliana moved even closer completely disregarding his personal space. She moved up kissed him, at first he was surprised but then he kissed back.

He loved kissing her, and holding her.

"Wait, stop. We shouldn't be doing this. This is bad, you are bad" He pushed her face away.

"Hmmm…the kind of bad that deserves a spanking?" She said playfully smiling.

Dick looked away and tried to push himself further back into the wall. "I'm not kidding" Of course he wanted to kiss her again. It was hard to see those perfect lips and not touch them with his own.

"I think you are" She mused. But he couldn't stand it; he kissed her again and again and couldn't stop.

He was loving this so much. He put his hands on her face and held her as she proceeded to rip of his shirt and he pushed down the top of her short, silky, spaghetti-strapped, nightgown. Dick spun them around so that he could hold her up against the stone wall. She unbuckled his pants as the two teens kissed more passionately than before.

"Richard, what exactly are you doing?"

_Shit._

Only two people called him Richard; and only one said it in that tone of voice. Dick turned his head to see Bruce standing with his arms crossed giving his famous stare and it looked like he was standing at ten feet tall.

Alfred stood with a sort of shocked expression holding an emergency ice pack. You know, the kind that you have to break to make it start being cold. Handy little invention, props to whoever made it. It is a way smarter idea than filling a Ziploc with ice because then the ice starts to melt and you have got a cold wet mess on your hands. But I digress.

The most picture-worthy expression was Tim's. It was kind of a mixture between 'Oh my god', 'This is hilarious and you know Dick's in trouble' and 'Man I wish I had my video camera, or at least my cell phone'.

Dick set Aliana down on the floor and hastily pulled his pants up. He zipped and buckled his pants quickly. He threw his recently discarded shirt to Aliana who slipped it on to cover her scantily dressed body.

"Dick, I think I need to talk to you upstairs. Alfred do you think you could tend to Ally?" Bruce asked, his voice was relatively calm.

"Yes Master Bruce, I think I can" Alfred guided her to the little gurney in the lit part of the cave. He handed her an ice pack to hold to her head where a small welt was appearing.

XxXxX

"Just what the hell were you doing exactly?" Bruce paced his office burning with rage.

"She just, came up and started kissing me! This wasn't my fault" Dick started bargaining for his life.

"Do you know that this is kind of illegal? I sent in the adoption papers for her today! And due to your carelessness she found out just what we have been doing. She knew about you being Nightwing before anything else, before you even knew that she was Night"

"like I said before, she just came onto me. It's not like we actually did anything" Dick knew he was losing the argument.

"But you were going to! And it takes two people to have sex by the way" Bruce said trying to knock sense into the boys head.

"Whatever, next subject" Dick hated talking sex to Bruce. It just felt awkward. "She never would have found out I was nightwing if it wasn't for her late night escapades around the city. She is a thief, why haven't you done anything about that?"

"I can't just throw her in prison. She knows who we are, if she starts rambling about Batman's identity we are all going to be in trouble."

Bruce and Dick pondered things for a bit. They resembled a father and son, looking identical with their black locks and ice blue eyes, holding their hands to their chins in thought.

"So what are you thinking?" Dick asked.

Bruce gave a weary sigh, "We let her in, and let her make her decision from there."

"Another extension to the bat-family? Do you think it will be okay?"

"We can only hope so" Bruce said before walking through the secret passage way into the hidden bat cave followed by his ward.

OoOoO

Hope this chapter was okay, I know it is a little rushed but its late people. I want to sleep.

Did you guys enjoy it?

Good, now review. The next chapter should be coming up in the next week or so. If I try really hard I might be able to crank out another chapter tomorrow.

Wish my luck

Go-stevie-Go


	5. Teach Me

All right, so not a lot of reviews on the last chapter but I will go on. I'm trying to get better at writing but I think I am still rushing it a bit.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, once again…I own the plot and my character but that is it.

XxXxX

Alfred tended to Aliana's bruised head where Tim had carefully thought of a contingency plan in case of their identities being compromised.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you in the head with that vase. I panicked; hope it doesn't hurt to bad." Tim apologized awkwardly to Ally as she held an ice pack to her head to relieve swelling.

"Well you better watch out" Aliana teased, "Karma is going to get you, and you know what they say; Karma is bitc-"

Bruce and Dick came down the dark stairs descending into the batcave quieting all previous conversations. Their faces held a look of accomplishment but also of doubt. Doubt of what? Well I guess we are about to find out.

"Aliana, I know that this has been a tough week that has passed recently. We all understand what it is like to lose family due to criminal scum. We are sorry" Bruce took a pause and gave a deep breath. He stepped closer to Aliana, almost into the light that illuminated the medical area. Everyone else was frozen in their place. "Dick and I would like to know if, you want to join our team."

"Your team?" Aliana kind of pondered it. She seemed a little surprised by the question. She may not have showed it in her face but deep down she was jumping up and down.

Richard stepped forward, "When I first lost my parents and Bruce took me in, training and fighting really helped me…get better. It helped me deal, it helped me belong to a family again. We think that it can help you too"

"Fighting in the streets for justice?" Aliana thought real hard, "I have done that before…A long time ago. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't save enough people. It hurt more for me to try and fail than when I leave and don't care."

"I agree, you can't stop all crime but you can try to help." Richard tried to convince the girl to take the help. "You have great skills, I saw them."

"You would let me join you guys? Just like that, when you barely know me" Aliana couldn't believe this. She would have a family again.

"I knew you mother, and I knew your father. They were great people and from what I have seen of you, you are great too."

Alfred motioned for Tim to leave with him. They walked up the stairs and tended to their own activities in the manor.

"May I join your team?" Aliana asked quietly.

"I would like you to very much." Bruce said in a strangely father-like tone. He stepped into the light with Dick following. "But first I have to ask you some questions; I need to make sure that you will do this for the right reasons."

Aliana stood up straight and tall. She looked ridiculous with the light blue shirt barely going down past her hips and her hair a mess. She wasn't very tall, maybe only 5'5'' but she still held a strong defiant posture staring the tall 6'2'' man dead in the eyes.

"Shoot" She said nonchalantly

"Why do you want to do this?" He asked. Dick knew the answer he was looking for all too well: _Justice._

"I want to get the best revenge of all. I want them to know" She emphasized 'them' with a disgusted tone in her voice, "Those who think that they can get away with crime without repercussions. I want them to know that whatever they do there will be justice in the world. Let them live out hell on Earth behind prison walls, than let them die and receive whatever punishment awaits them."

"Revenge isn't what we do this for. Even after you get revenge you won't feel fulfilled" Bruce said.

"Then teach me! Teach me about justice! Teach me how to fight for it"

Bruce shook off her enthusiasm. Quietly agreeing to do that, to teach her. He continued, "Second question: You have to agree to listen to me and follow my orders."

Aliana looked uneasy for a second. She doesn't do to well with 'rules' and such. Reluctantly she answered "I will"

"If you fail to follow one order, I will make sure you don't fight again" His face was dark. He knew what kind of consequences can come out of rebellious actions.

"Okay, okay. Yes, yes, I agree yes!"

"We do have a guideline. A rule that you must follow, no matter what" Bruce got really close to her face. "We do not Kill"

"Like, no one, never?" Aliana asked.

"No."

"Does this rule only apply while we are in costume or is it a twenty-four seven thing?" She couldn't help but joke around. She wasn't easily intimidated and Ally couldn't resist a good joke.

"24/7"

"So, hypothetically. There is this really annoying fly in the batmobile, can I kill it?" She asked with sincere interest.

"Now you're being ridiculous" Bruce turned around and started to walk away. Dick was left laughing in the midst.

"That is ridiculous. Why would there be a fly in the batmobile?" Dick asked her.

"I don't know, Tim left a sandwich in there or something? He doesn't seem to smart" She thought.

"Haha, he is probably one of the smartest one of us." Dick said to her, matter-of-factly. Aliana laughed and brushed it off, heading up to the shower.

She motioned with her finger for him to follow her up stairs. He knew he shouldn't and this is probably the dumbest thing that he has ever done twice. Still, he was a teenage boy and couldn't help himself.

The two reached the second floor and entered her room. Dick closed the door behind them.

"I need to take a shower, and so do you." Aliana walked up to Dick trying to feign innocence. "I think that we should do Mother Nature a favor and preserve water." He looked unsure for a second, but she kept trying "Besides I don't think we were finished"

"Well, Bruce said that I should never leave something unfinished" Dick smirked and pushed Aliana into the bathroom and shut the door giggling and laughing all the way.

XxXxX

"Alfred, I think with some proper training and some guidance she will be fine" Bruce said somewhat cheerfully to the old man.

"I would hope so. Are you sure this is the right choice?"

"I think so" Bruce said, more optimistic than usual. The two stayed quiet in the large office. They stayed like that pondering what possibly could the future bring with the new family member, well at least until the phone rang.

"Wayne Residence" Alfred said in his perfectly proper voice. "Yes sir" he handed the phone to Bruce.

"Yes. He is, is he? Where they able to locate him? I can tell her. My home will always be open to her. Thank you very much, if you get any news on him please let me know. Yes, good evening to you too. Yes thank you, goodbye." Bruce hang up the phone.

"What's seems to be the problem Master Bruce?"

"The adoption papers for Aliana were denied. Apparently her brother is now suppose to be her legal guardian, although they have no idea where he is and they haven't been able to locate him. We can keep her as foster until they find the brother. If they find him he can either step up as the guardian or not, which leaves us able to officially adopt her." Bruce ran his fingers through his dark locks and started walking to the door.

"Are you off to inform Miss Aliana?"

"Yes, I think she should know that her brother is her guardian" Bruce said to the butler. He sighed and walking to her bedroom door.

He knocked a few times at the thick wood door and grew curious at the strange giggling in the room She came to the door in a towel and a little fluster.

"Uhh…hey…um watcha doing?" Aliana asked closing the door as much as she could.

"Can I talk to you?" Bruce asked, Ally looked behind her and waited a few seconds before muttering a sure and letting him in. She kept the all the lights off except for the bathroom light.

"The adoption papers I filled out for you were denied. Apparently your brother is now your legal guardian which means…Dick?!" Bruce yelled upon spotting his ward trying to sneak his way of the bedroom unnoticed.

That was pretty much dumb on his part, nobody can sneak out underneath the Dark Knights nose. Especially when he is quite noticeable with a towel around his waist and dripping wet.

"Ummm…I was just leaving actually" Dick stuttered and mumbled.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but decided to just give up and shook his head. Dick ran out of the room afraid to wait out and see what Bruce had to say to him. While walking out into the hallway he bumped into an innocent Tim Drake just walking on his way.

"Hmmm….you're in a small towel wrapped around your waist…you looked scared shitless…and you look like you're leaving Aliana's room" Tim waited a few seconds to study Grayson's face before letting out a heavy groan, "Oh my god, please tell me you didn't sleep with her!"

Dick looked down.

"Awww man! Ugh dude!"

"What?" Dick asked him wondering what he was guilty of.

"Why do you always get all the hot girls? You couldn't have at least left this one for me?" Tim sighed and leaned against wall.

"She isn't a thing, girls are human beings. Besides, she chose me…maybe next time Timmy" Richard ruffled his hair.

"You do know I am fifteen, right? That's a year's difference; how many between you and Ally? Two? (A/N I know I said Dick was seventeen before, but I changed my mind…I can do that…im an author)" Tim argued with him.

Dick just laughed and walked away leaving behind an angry Robin in his midst.

OoOoO

Hope that was good for you

Good enough for me

Go-stevie-go


	6. Injury after Injury

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Blah blah

Blah

Warning: some questionable language…beware…

XxXxX

The training started the next day. Bruce explained everything in the cave to Aliana, told her how they practice, how often they practice, and everything else she needed to know. Nothing more, nothing less.

"First, I want to know what you can do" Bruce tossed her a metal staff leaning up against the wall. "We can start with some sparring."

"A metal staff? It's so unnatural…you really should use wood."

"Wood breaks too easily. This steel is not going to break and it packs a bigger punch then wood. You can do a lot more damage and can easily incapacitate someone with it" Bruce slipped on gloves and waited for Aliana to follow suit. She stopped and looked at him.

"You know the staff was originally used by Shaolin Monks for defense. They were never meant for offensive maneuvers. That's why you would have problems with a wooden one, you aren't using it right" She walked over to the changing area that kind of reminded her of a high school locker room. She picked up a long wooden staff leaning against the wall. "Hope you don't mind I use my own, I brought some of my equipment down here incase yours doesn't seem…adequate"

"I don't need your lecture on how to use one. When I come at you, fight like you normally would; don't hold back" Aliana nodded and the two went flying toward each other.

Aliana couldn't get a hit in no matter how she tried. Front attack, back attack, going in from the side, faking to the left; nothing was working. But he couldn't get a hit on her either, he was able to trip her but she caught herself pretty okay. She wasn't as acrobatic as Dick or as analytical as Tim but she could move like lightning and her actions messed with his head.

"Man, I remember the first time I did this with him I walked away with a few good bruises" Tim leaned up against a wall with Dick talking above the sound of clinging metal.

Bruce noticed her slowing down, her lightning fast moves come with a cost; they take a lot energy out of her. Aliana moved out of the way just in time to block what would have been a pretty bad hit.

From the way she sees it, there are a few ways this could go. There was no way she was going to get him down. She could try to disarm him but his grip was probably way too strong. He said to fight like she would in real life; in real life she would have broken his wrist with the staff and jumped on his back tearing at his mask.

Was it dirty fighting? Yes.

Did she care? Not at all.

She thought of a better way though. When he jumped at her again she jumped a good few feet back. Aliana was barely on the mat they were practicing on. She jumped up and several of her metal blades fell out of the secret compartment strapped to her leg.

_Shit, forgot to take them off. This means I can't go any further back or I'll hurt myself._

"Uh oh, looks like she's losing it. See that right there, she faltered" Tim said to Dick.

"Of course she faltered; they have been doing this back and forth for 25 minutes straight. We never lasted this long against him. We were usually on our backs too hurting to get up" Dick laughed.

Aliana saw a great opportunity coming up. Bruce was bringing his staff down so she knelt down and held hers up as if to block the hit. The metal snapped the wooden staff, clean in half. She brought one half down to get him in the legs and when he moved to block it and she hit him across the cheek.

Bruce spun his staff and sent her flying across the mat and she landed on hard on her back.

"You can't pause, even after you've gotten a hit in" Bruce pulled her up. She dusted herself off, and picked up the pieces left from the practice. "You need to conserve your energy, don't use it all up at the first because you'll give them the advantage"

"Well, I figured breaking your wrist would be a little extreme…"

"Maybe you would have done better if you weren't so small" Dick laughed.

"Oh yeah, good idea, let me just grow a foot and gain 100 pounds of muscle" Aliana threw the sarcasm around. "I like to think of myself as fun sized. So what's next?"

"Dick is going to see what you can do gymnastic wise." Bruce replaced the mats and staffs against the wall.

"Yeah, I think Dick would know how flexible she is. Hey, I'm just kid-"Tim had taken a step forward and slipped forward. He looked down and saw the thick substance he had slipped on. "Ummm…Bruce"

"Blood?" Bruce picked up a little metal piece. Everyone looked at Aliana. She noticed the staring and felt her side; she pulled her hand up and saw bright red staining her hands.

"Well, Dang" She pulled the little blades out of her side and held it to stop the bleeding. "I didn't notice that"

"How do you not notice blades in your body?" Tim asked with astonishment.

"I'm just…use to it I guess"

"Come here so Alfred can patch it up, we'll make sure it's not serious" Alfred came following Bruce with gauze and tape. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

XxXxX (Imagine about a three days passing now)

Aliana walked into Jason's apartment at about 10 o' clock at night.

"Sure you can come in" Jason mumbled not moving from his spot in his chair.

"Sorry" Aliana closed the door and walked into the main room of the small apartment.

"So, where have you been? Playing hooker?" He threw the question nonchalantly as he meticulously ate his take-out with little wooden chopsticks.

"Don't you mean hooky?" She asked dropping down on the old brown couch.

"Knowing you, no."

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. Jason-pants." She spat at him, her tone full of sarcasm. "Batman has actually been training the last week. It's amazing but god its tiring" She jumped up and flew to the Kitchen "Got any food you're not currently eating?"

"What? They don't feed you over at Wayne's?"

"All they have is healthy food. Bruce says he wants us to be healthy and fully focused when we train and go on patrol and whatever" Aliana poked around the fridge overflowing with old take-out and pizza. "I'm a teenage girl, I need MSG and calories I my system."

"Well, that sucks." Jason set his 'nutritious' meal down, "Why don't you just quit working with him. You spend all your time training. How can you even know you can trust him? And the oldest boy, Grayson, I don't like him at all."

"Awww, he isn't that bad…he's a little boy scout-ish but I think it's cute" Aliana had a dreamy look in her eyes when she talked about him. Jason knew what this meant and he wasn't happy with it.

"Don't go all lovey dovey with him, you hardly know him."

"I don't know, he seems okay to me"

"Don't trust this guy, Ally. What happens if he does something to hurt you? Please, for your protection just stay away from him. Stay away from the whole bat-family"

Jason was being honest. Ignoring whatever small romantic feelings he had towards her deep down he was honestly just looking out for her. When her brother left it killed her. Her father dying didn't really affect her for a few years but when it did it hurt her so much. Every guy she has ever been with left her or hurt her somehow. She would never show it on the outside but Jason knew her long enough to know deep down it tore her up.

"I think I can look out for myself, thank you" Aliana said getting upset. "Besides you don't know them"

"And neither do you." He said raising his voice a little. She pulled her jacket off and Jason could see the white bandages underneath her short tank top. He grabbed her arms. "Look at you, your hurt"

"It wasn't their fault, it was my own. I wasn't being careful"

"You never got hurt this bad when we were training. Stop this, you can't keep training and patrolling with those psycho's." He held her arms tighter. "What happens when you get killed? Or hurt, you can't protect yourself as well as you think"

"Ow. Fuck off Jason" She spat the words into his face. "I never pegged you as the jealous kind. Is little Jason upset because now he's lonely?"

"It's more than that…I just don't get a good vibe from them" Jason was trying to talk sense into her. "You haven't been the same since your mother died. You're acting insane, right now I think you're a little emotionally unstable"

"What is your problem?! Do you think I'm some fragile little girl who needs a shoulder to cry on? I'm not going to breakdown like you when your gang gun-supplying father and mother were killed. I'm having fun where I'm at, and I don't need you"

Jason knew she was just angry, why? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to let this hurt him. She needed help and he knew it might hurt him more than her.

"Just listen to me" Jason shook her a little, his angering flaring up. His hands lit with a small spark and flame and Aliana cried out in pain. He let go of her immediately. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She stormed to the door. "No, Ally please I'm sorry. Let me help you"

"No, I think you've helped enough" She opened the door when Jason reached out and gently held her wrist. She pulled it away from him. "Just leave me alone" Aliana said before slamming the door behind her.

Jason was appalled at what he had done. He was so worried about them hurting her, he hurt her himself. Imagining the bright red burns already forming on her arms made him so angry with himself he wanted to cut his own hands off for ever hurting someone he loved.

"I'm so sorry Aliana. But if they hurt you, I swear I'll…"Jason couldn't bring himself to say the words. But he knew that he's tired of seeing people hurt her. He just hurt her, he didn't want to live with himself but he knew that eventually she would forgive him.

If he ever hurt her again, he would kill himself. But if one of those freaks at Wayne manor does anything to her though, he would kill them.

XxXxX

It's a little scattered, confusing and rushed but an updates and update, right?

Go-stevie-Go


End file.
